Dominas (Earth-982)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-982 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Negative Zone | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = No Hair | UnusualFeatures = Green Exoskeleton; no pupils or irises | Citizenship = Arthrosian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Herald of Galactus, former senator and bureaucrat | Education = | Origin = Arthrosian granted with the Power Cosmic | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Pat Olliffe | First = Last Planet Standing #1 | Death = Last Planet Standing #4 | HistoryText = Dominas was a petty Arthrosian bureaucrat who was chosen above all others to become Galatcus's new herald. Granted the Power Cosmic, he became known as Dominas, the Wavemaster. Dominas traveled the great corridors of space to the throneworld of the Shi'ar Empire. Once he came into orbit he was attacked by numerous defense satellites but they proved to be nothing but an annoyance to Dominas' great power. He warned the Shi'ar that they would need to evacuate the planet or face destruction from the Great Devourer. After the warning, Dominas was attacked by Gladiator and the Imperial Guard. Gladiator struck Dominas but he counter attacked the Praetor's hit with his own knocking the Strontian into a building. Dominas reminded them that they were adequately warned about their ill-fated world but the Imperial Guard continued to pounce on the herald. Galactus finally arrived to the planet and set up his Elemental Converter to drain the throneworld of all it's energy. Once complete, the core erupted blowing the planet up while Dominas and his master left aboard his ship. Dominas accompanied Galactus while he walked through the bowels of his vessel near the energy tanks. Dominas asked him why doesn't he replenish himself with some of the energies that he has already claimed but the herald was reminded that a greater plan was at work. Dominas was then sent to his new target, Asgard. At their next destination, Dominas attacked Thor and the other Asgardians while Galactus began to set up the converter. But Galactus told his herald to let the Punishers handle the gods while Dominas obtained the Odinsword. As Dominas made his way to the vault, Thor followed suit. A fight broke out between the two beings but after Dominas blasted Thor with his cosmic powers he sensed the presence of the sword and took off to retrieve it. Once inside the chamber, Dominas was blocked off from the weapon by Thor who broke through the ceiling. As Thor told him that the weapon would not leave it's resting place, Dominas failed to mention to the God of Thunder that his task was not to only get the sword but to also capture Thor along with it. Dominas then opened a dimensional wormhole which sucked in Thor and the sword. After the destruction of Asgard, Dominas conversed with his master as they put Thor into stasis and placed him among side other cosmic beings that Galactus held captured. Dominas then left the Worldship and then at warp speed he traveled to the Sol System to prepare for arrival to Earth. He flew so fast a cosmic shockwave followed behind him which destroyed Earth's Satellite Defense Program. Dominas stopped at the Earth's Moon where he came into contact with Uatu the Watcher. He scolded the Watcher for his past for thwarting his master and conspiring to protect insignificant worlds from his all consuming hunger. Dominas said that even if his master was above of petty revenge, he was not. He blasted the power cosmic towards Uatu killing him and destroying half of the moon. Dominas then made his way to Manhattan where he broadcast that Galactus was on his way there and that the people of Earth should evacuate or face destruction. But Dominas was yet again faced with retaliation in the form of the Human Torch and Thing. Both him and the Torch blasted each other back and forth until the Thing clobbered him with an uppercut. Dominas got ahold of himself and was reminded that Galactus said that these humans always proved annoying. He then gathered all of his energy and produced a tidal wave high enough to flood the city. The wave was blocked mostly by the force shield erected by Invisible Woman. But this gave Dominas enough time to go back to the Worldship and flip on the switch that would draw all the energy from the omnipotent beings aboard and direct it back to the converter allowing for Galactus's plan to come to fruition. Heading back to Earth, Dominas was confronted by Galactus' first herald, the Silver Surfer. The two men began to battle one another as Dominas gave away Galactus' plan of creating a new big bang in order to evolve from his current state. Believing himself to be more powerful then the Surfer, Dominas accessed every ounce of the power cosmic in battle but the Surfer who said that might be the case but mentioned to Dominas that victories are not won by the power they wield with but determined by the skill with which you wield it. Using his words as truth, the Surfer absorbed Dominas' power cosmic into himself which caused the herald's body to dissipate. | Powers = Power Cosmic: | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Power Cosmic Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Warp Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Self Sustenance Category:Telepaths Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Disintegration Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Energy Projection Category:Plasma Generation Category:Negative Zoner